From Alpha to LBR
by alphaParisxoxo
Summary: Massie's friends are doing amazing without her - Alicia is a famous international model, Dylan's an actress with her own show and a few movies as well as being on many commercials, Kristen's a soccer player who is being broadcasted all over the world, and Claire - the girl everyone thought would stand by Massie's side is a famous pop star. Will these girls remember what they had?
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block – being Massie Block isn't fabulous anymore. Now, it's a deadly curse given to those who used to rule a school.

Alicia Rivera – the beautiful times ten model who was been on covers of Seventeen, T-Vogue, Vogue, and has been spotted in Milan Fashion Week live five times before.

Dylan Marvil – yes, _the _Dylan Marvil who has her own show, has been in four movies, and a series of commercials. This ex-delta isn't going to let someone push her out of the spotlight.

Kristen Gregory – High School Soccer Star, ESPN's best Women's Soccer Player of the Year – she has everything she wants. But will she remember her old days?

Claire Lyons – the newest pop star of the year, three-time Grammy winner, and the idol of teenagers globally. Will she return to her roots or take a bath in fame?


	2. Morning

Massie stretched out her arms, the sunlight shining brightly on her face. It was a warm spring day, and to Massie's content, the rain had dried out rather quickly. She said a silent prayer that it wouldn't rain again until the end of the summer.

Massie dug her Feu de Russie painted nails into the top button of her iPhone 5S (protected with a designer case, of course) and checked her number of messages. Of course, there were none. Everyone had a delightful life but Massie – Alicia was a model, Dylan was an actress, Kristen was an A-list athlete, and Claire was a popstar. She considered crying herself back to sleep, but that spelled LBR with a capital L.

Instead of whining how unlucky she was, Massie crawled out of bed into the tiny private bathroom Kendra renovated with her Hamptons Ladies contest money. It was the most chic thing in the entire estate. Lavender-scented towels, a relaxing steam shower, a makeup caddy, and Massie's Glossip Girl collection. She hovered over it with everlasting pride. That was one thing none of the girls had. A beautiful collection of glosses. Sure, they had $300,000 ones, but Glossip Girl was code for Alpha, no matter the price.

She tip-toed to the towel rack, slipping off her Wildfox sleepwear and taking a cool, morning bath that made her sadness slip away, at least for thirty minutes.

"Hmm, Bean, what should I wear?" Massie ran her fingers over the racks of different colored bags. She scampered over to a row of Frankie B.'s that showcased Massie's new, slim-and-fit legs. "Bean, you should be a celebrity stylist." Massie giggled to her joke, but suddenly felt like a bubble of LBR-ness popped in her stomach.

Bean must have sensed it was corny too, because he angled his head to the right, giving Massie a full-blown side-eye. She shook her head, and picked the row of jeans, trekking over to her dressing room.

There, she silently cried to herself. Why did everyone had to be happy _but_ her? A nice column of photos caught Massie's eyes. The top one was Massie and Alicia standing on a beach, smiling for the camera. The next one was all of the girls, wearing matching Santa hats and eating Gingerbread cookies. Massie was reminded of Dylan's love for food, as her Gingerbread was nearly finished. The third one was of Massie and Claire, Claire eating a sour and Massie sipping a Latte at The Four Seasons Hotel in L.A., the place they went last summer.

Wiping a tear, Massie took a glance at each of them, only so she could bawl some more. She missed her friends dearly, and knew they missed her…or not. They were probably with their entourage, doing things Massie never got to do, and wished she could. "Massie, dear?" Kendra shouted. "_No, get out! Just get out_," Massie thought. She didn't say a word. "Massie, you in here?" Kendra knocked on the dressing room door. Massie pushed open the door. "Uh-huh. I just got a bit distracted. I'll get changed now," Kendra gave her a satisfied nod. "O.K., well, hurry. Isaac will be here at 7:45, okay, dear?" "Yes," Massie said, although it came out more like "Es,"

After changing into a rather sloppy ensemble, Massie raced to the Block Estate kitchen. The delicious scent of Belgian pancakes infiltrated Massie's nose. But she didn't want to eat at that moment. "Massie, take a seat," William said warmly, his eyes kept on Massie. Taking a sip of orange juice, she turned to her father. "Why are you staring?" Back when Massie was with the Pretty Committee, she was addicted to being stared at, but this time, it was for all the wrong reasons. "Did you sleep-dress this morning?" Joked William, with a chuckle. "No, dad, I'm fine," Massie huffed. "Not your best, though, but whatever. Why don't you eat?" He asked. "Not in the mood," Answered Massie. The staccato click-clack of Kendra's Choos was the only thing they could hear, besides crunched gravel. "Massie, if you won't eat, Isaac's waiting outside," Kendra alerted. And out Massie went. Her heart pounded like school was her worst enemy-it is.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goregous Alicia, you're on top of the world – why are you worrying so much?" Ethan, Alicia's manager asked while repositioning his blue baseball cap. "Because, Ethan," Alicia piped, lifting the hat from his head and putting it on hers. "Do I look good?" She asked him, forgetting his question. "You'll forever look good," He assured her.

"Puh-lease, you're just saying that," She grinned miescheviously. "No, Alicia, it's the truth." Ethan smirked. "You're a model. You look beautiful. I mean, the hat compliments your eyes," Alicia gave him a shrug.

"Do you ever miss your friends?" Alicia twirled. "Maybe, but I know they are all okay. They have amazing lives, anyway," She answered. "Yeah, but what about Massie? She isn't famous, or is she?" Alicia stopped to put her hands on her hips.

Glaring at him, she answered, "It's not like she got a job at _Teen Vogue_ or became a celebrity."

Ethan tapped his chin as he searched for something to say.

"But don't you miss her?"

"Puh-lease!" She shouted over the balcony of her L.A. hotel. "She's Lycra,"

"What? But didn't you say she got over that?' Ethan widened his emerald green eyes. "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't, but it doesn't matter, now does it?"

Ethan shrugged. The T.V. cracked to life. Dylan wearing a red gown on a red carpet appeared. Her Pantene-washed red curls shone. "Look, it's your friend, Dylan," Ethan pointed to the T.V. "I know, Ethan."

"I have an important call," Ethan said, his BlackBerry buzzing. "Oh, it's the House of Dior?" Ethan asked, once he answered the phone. Alicia jumped on her toes. "What are they saying?" She whispered.

"Shhh!" Ethan whisper-yelled. "Oh, okay. Right. She'll be there tomorrow. Bye," Ethan hung up. "What did they say?" Alicia asked happily. "You're modelling for Dior's Summer 2014 wardrobe,"

"YESSS!" Alicia threw her hands in the air, happiness washing over her like a tsunami. "It's tomorrow, in New York City. You catch your flight at eight o'clock," He said. "Uh-huh, and anything else I need to know?"

"I'm coming with you," Alicia shrugged. "That's pretty basic, anyway." Alicia said. "Margarita will be here in two hours to pack for you. Since you've had your dinner, we'll just stay in here and chill." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Kay," Alicia tip-toed to the porch, the sun beaming down on her. Time for some fun.


End file.
